1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dental or endoscopic camera, and more particularly, to a dental or endoscopic camera having a casing, with an optical system, with a stop determining the image field and with an image converter arranged on the axis of the optical system, wherein the optical system has an object-side lens arrangement, a middle lens arrangement and a converter-side lens arrangement.
2. Background Art
In cameras of such a type the optical system is constructed in the form of a telecentric optical system, as is generally the case in cameras. In order to guarantee good image-forming properties with such an optical system, the object-side lens arrangement, the middle lens arrangement and the converter-side lens arrangement have to be constructed from several (as a rule, two) individual lenses. For this reason, the optical systems for cameras of such a type are expensive.
By virtue of the present invention, a camera a casing, with an optical system, with a stop determining the image field and with an image converter arranged on the axis of the optical system, wherein the optical system has an object-side lens arrangement, a middle lens arrangement and a converter-side lens arrangement is intended to be developed further in such a way that it can be produced more inexpensively while still having good image-forming properties.